The Quest to Retrieve the Master Bolt
by NinjaYukiChioneAsteri
Summary: Percy Jackson and the Lightning Bolt with a twist. In this story Percy Jackson is a girl and is somewhat completely different to Percy, as in personality wise. Join Percy Jackson or should I say Pearl Jackson in her quest to retrieve her uncle's missing lightning bolt. Some characters may not act like they should. That is all. Fem!Percy
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I am a novice writer. That is all. Thank you.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson because if I did I wouldn't be writing Fanfiction. This is just for my own-wait I actually don't know why I'm writing this. Hmmm. Okay you know what forget it. Just remember. I DO NOT OWN PERCY JACKSON. I REPAT. I DO NOT OWN PERCY JACKSON. See how I wrote in caps lock there so it would stand out?**

The Quest to Retrieve the Master Bolt

Chapter 1

Hi my name is Peal Jackson. Short for Persephone but people rarely call me that, and the name to me is disturbing and too long. So I settled on Pearl because pearls are found in the ocean and well I really like the ocean. Like I have a deep connection with it. Call me weird but it's true. Now lets Continue on with the story.

My name is Pearl Jackson. And this is my story.

…

Imagine a typical orange-yellow American bus. Now imagine a sixth grade class with twenty-eight mental case kids and two teachers on that school bus. One in a wheelchair and the other just wants an excuse to get me in trouble. And guess what? I'm one of those mental case kids!

We were taking a field trip to Metropolitan Museum of Art to look at ancient Greek and Roman stuff. Which in my opinion is just plain out boring, I mean why don't they take us to the movies and watch all the gruesome, treacherous events that happened in the Ancient times, huh? I wanna see war not sculptures. Some of us-mostly me-are visual learners, here! Were not all that smart. Sigh. The human civilisation is getting stupider and stupider, day by day.

Lets zoom in on me and look at what kind of dangerous thing I will do on this field trip. And you guys are probably wondering what can you possibly do that would be dangerous in a museum? Well, to answer that question is, every time I go on field trips this mysterious thing always happens to me.

Like, like, when I was in fifth-grade we went to a Saratoga Battle Field, how cool is that? A real battle field! Must be my lucky day, or so I thought. I was just examining the Revolutionary War cannon and then boom! The cannon just came to life and all I did was light a match. How mysterious is that? The only good thing about it was that it hit the bulls eye! Which also was the school bus…

Then there was this other time when I as in fourth grade. We took a behind the scenes tour of the Marine World Shark Pool and I honestly thought this was the one of most mysterious thing that ever happened in my life. I was just leaning back when a here a sound and the splash! The whole class fell into the water and took a good old swim class. I mean I didn't know that some people couldn't swim or that the lever was connected to the catwalk it just mysteriously happened.

Now those were just some of the bad things that happened to me before. You'll soon catch on, on why these 'mysterious' things happens to me. But for now lets get on to the part where I defend my friend(That rhymed!) from the evil sandwich monster. Aka Nancy Bobofit.

"Im going to seriously murder her. No. I'm going to be the main attraction in her nightmares" I mutter to myself, with the exception of Grover hearing me. The reason? Well Nancy Bobofit and I were sworn enemies and as I liked to call it were on our daily 'MEOLM' , short for, Make Each Other's Lives Miserable.

And to start the bus drive all the way to the city, Nancy thought it was a fantastic idea to throw chunks of peanut butter and ketchup sandwich at the back of my best friend's head, Grover. Who would've thought she'd come up with such a stupid sandwich recipe? Nancy is this red-headed kleptomaniac chick with freckles, and in all honesty I'm a way better stealer than her.

Grover, my best friend, was this curly brown haired dude with a muscular disease in his legs, and so he obviously had crutches and a note skipping him from PE. But don't let his tricks fool you, he is secretly, this crazed kid that has been overly hyped with candy. When it was enchilada day I wouldn't want to be in his way if I were you, he ran over this kid like a bull, without mercy. Without Mercy!

Anyways, Nancy was throwing chunks the size of baby apples at Grover, and she must've had a whole bucket of these sandwiches because they just kept on coming and coming. They stuck in his curly brown hair like flies stuck in a cobweb.

I kicked the chair in front of me. "It's fine, I like peanut butter" Grover tried to calm me down. "Grover, I've told you this a million times this is war were talking about nothing can stand in my way!" I sighed pinching the bridge of my nose. He dodged another chunk of the sandwich while I was explaining to him.

"That's it" I started to get up but Grover pulled me back down. "Come on Pearl, your already on probation" he started to tell me, "You know who'll get in trouble if anything happens". I-oh wait. I had forgotten that I was on probation. Haha must've slipped my mind. The headmaster had threatened me with in-school suspension, if anything bad(dangerous), embarrassing(funny), or even mildly entertaining(like someone taking an unplanned swim (*wink wink*)) happened on this trip.

I rolled my eyes and turned around, putting my knees on my chair in a kneeling position, and peeked over the chair. Nancy caught my eye and smirked. I held up the middle finger at her and smirked as she widened her eyes in shock. She knew I couldn't do anything back to her directly, like punch her, but no one ever said I couldn't do anything indirectly.

Sticking my tongue out at her I sat back in my seat while Nancy stopped her sandwich throwing game. "See? Everything will be a-okay!" I smiled at Grover who just stared at me, surprised. I mean come on I would've guessed Grover would've known I would've done something back instead of staying put. Psh. No one messes with me, I'm too cool.

…

Mr Burner, my third favourite teacher was leading the trip. Whoop! Whoop! He was this middle aged guy that rides everywhere in a motorised wheelchair. He had some hair on his head and some hair on his chin which I think is called a 'scruffy beard' and a frayed tweed jacket that smelled like coffee. I used to wonder why it did smell like coffee. Did he spill coffee on his jacket and the smell didn't wash out or does he wear coffee perfume?

You wouldn't think the guy is cool, but he told some pretty cool stories and jokes and let us play games in his class. He also had the awesome as collection of Roman armour and weapons that I sometimes play around with, so all in all he was the one of the only teacher whose class didn't put me too sleep.

He rode up front in his wheel chair and guided us throughout the giant echoey galleries. We looked at marble statues and glass cases that had really and I mean really old black and orange pottery. The only thing that was going on in my mind was that why did everything have to be so old? And why did we have to walk around and look at old stuff that survived for over two to three thousand years.

While he was talking about some girl our age and how the thirteen foot tall stone column with a big sphinx on the top was a grave marker for the girl. I was trying and I quote 'trying' to listen but everyone around me was talking and it was getting on my nerves. And every time I told them to shut up Mrs. Dodds would give me the evil eye.

Oh this is not just any 'evil eye' it's the evil eye of doom! Every time she looks at me with those evil eyes of hers I get this feeling and my brain telling me to kill this monster. Yup I nicknamed her monster, Mrs. Dodds Monster That Gives The Evil Eye Of Doom or for short MDMTGTEEOD.

She was our maths teacher from Georgia who always wore this black leather jacket to class every single time. And I always think if she has any other clothes or if she had any clothes in her closet. She didn't look mean, oh no, thats an understatement she was evil enough to ride a Harley right the your locker.

She just randomly showed up halfway through the year, when our last math teacher had a nervous breakdown. From her first day Mrs. Dodds thought I was the devils spawn and Nancy was an angel sent from heaven. Hah, I laugh so hard I cried, literally. She has this thing of pointing her crooked finger at me and saying, "Now honey" real sweet and un innocent.

And one time when I told her pointing was rude she made me erase answers out of old maths work books until midnight, not that I actually did it. I told Grover Mrs. Dodds was not even close to the human race and he looked at me with a serious look Grover does when something bad happens and said, "You're absolutely right".

Mr. Brunner kept talking about greek funeral art and Nancy Bobofit snickered something about the naked guy on the stele. I turned around and said, "Will you just shut up for once?". It came out louder than I thought it would and the whole group laughed.

Mr. Brunner stopped his interesting story and turned around. "Miss Jackson" he paused to get my attention and shut the kids up. "Did you have something to say?". I looked at him with a really face and said "Nope".

"Perhaps you call tell us what this picture represents?", he asked and pointed to one of the pictures. I squinted my eyes and looked at it, "Thats, that Kronos guy right? The one Eating his kids". Mr Brunner looked at me as if saying to continue, "And he did this because…?".

"Kronos was the King Titan" I wasn't going to confuse the difference between god and titan, pfft, i've done that many times before and I wasn't going to do it in front of my third favourite teacher. "And he had serious trust issues. I mean they were so bad that he ate his kids because of it. Like he literally swallowed them whole. But then one day his wife, Rhea hid baby Zeus, and gave Kronos a rock to eat instead. And he actually fell for it and thought the rock was Zeus! Can you believe that? That guy must be blind to think his child was a rock. Then when Zeus grew up he tricked his dad into throwing up his brothers and sisters-"

"Eeew" a few girls said behind me. Please. I've seen worse.

"-and so there was this huge, huge, huge war between the gods and Titans. And in the end only of two sides was left standing. And that side was the gods. They had won the battle that had went on for many years maybe even centuries. The End".

Behind me, Nancy Bobofit not so quietly mumbled to a friend, "Like were going to actually use this stuff in real life. Like it's going to say on our job applications, 'Please explain why Kronos ate his kids, ".

"Like you'll ever get to the stage to even get a job" I smirked at Nancy and she glared, while Mrs. Dodds gave me the 'evil eye'.

"And why, Miss Jackson, to rephrase Miss Bobofit's excellent question, does this matter in real life?" Mr Brunner said. "Busted" Grover and I mutter and High-Fived each other. "Shut up" Nancy hissed her face bright red that could rival her own hair. Mr. Brunner was the only one teacher who caught her saying anything wrong. He had radar ears.

"That we should fight our evil fathers until we win. Then chop him up like onions and fry him till all the bones and meat is burnt, so that even the best chef in the world could fix the dish. Then feed him to dogs." I paused and then shrugged, "I don't know?".

"I see" Mr. Brunner looked disappointed. "Well half credit to Miss Jackson. Zeus did indeed feed Kronos a mixture of mustard and wine, which made him disgorge his other five children, who, of course, being immortal gods, had been living and growing up completely undigested in the Titan's stomach. The gods defeated their father, sliced him to pieces with his own scythe, and scattered his remains in Tartarus, the darkest part of the Underworld. On that happy note, it's time for lunch. Mrs. Dodds, would you lead us back outside?".

The class drifted off outside, the girls holding their stomach and the guys pushing each other around trying to get outside first. Idiots.

Grover and I were tagging along behind when Mr Brunner called me back. Sighing I told Grover to keep going and turned around to face him. I raised my eyebrow indicating for him to continue. "You must learn the answer to my question" Mr Brunner told me.

"About the Titans?" I asked. "About real life, and how your studies apply to it", he said. "O-kay?" I said not understanding what he was trying to say. "What you learn from me is vitally important. I expect you to treat it as such. I will accept only the best from you, Pearl Jackson."

You have got to be kidding me. Is this guy serious? He expected me to be not only as good as everybody else but better than them, even though I am. But not in learning this school stuff. Is he dumb or does he not know that I have dyslexia and attention deficit disorder. I mean i've never made above a C in anything to do with school work, in my life. Even in kindergarten I was the stupid one. I'm better at other things! Why can't he just see that not everyone is perfect.

I turned around ignoring him and went outside to eat my lunch. The class had gathered on the front steps of the museum where we could watch the foot traffic along Fifth Avenue.

Above us, a huge storm was brewing, you know those ones with the really black clouds?Yeah those. They had gathered around over the city. We've have had massive snow storms, flooding, wildfires from lightning strikes, you know the usual weird weather. I wouldn't even be surprised if this was a hurricane blowing in. It all started around last christmas.

Though nobody else seemed to notice as some of the guys were pelting pelting pigeons with Lunchables crackers. Nancy Bobofit was trying to pickpocket something from a lady's purse, which I could do better, and, of course, Mrs. Dodds wasn't seeing a thing. She must be blind.

Grover and I sat on the edge of the fountain, away from others, maybe just maybe people wouldn't know we were from that school full of losers who couldn't make it elsewhere.

"Detention?" Grover asked. I snorted "Nope, why would I get detention from one of my favourite teaches? I just wish he'd lay off me sometimes. I mean i'm not a genius. I was built for adventure and making Nancy's life miserable! Not sitting in class all day and getting A pluses". Grover kept quite for a while, and when I thought he was going to cheer me on or make some deep comment to make me feel like I was too cool for school he said "Can I have your apple?".

I mentally face palmed and give him the apple. As I watched the stream of cabs go down Fifth Avenue I thought about my mom. I thought about how she would make it alive back at home without me there with her and had the feeling to just jump in a taxi, leave these suckers and head home.

But I had to restrain myself, even though I knew she'd be happy to see me she'd be disappointed to and send back to this hell hole. Going on about how I had to try harder, even though she knew this was my tenth school in six years. I wouldn't even be surprised if I got kicked out again. I had to do it for her, she was the only one that I couldn't and wouldn't disappoint just because of some stupid school.

Mr. Brunner came out of the museum and parked his wheelchair. He pulled out a novel and began to read while eating celery. There was a red umbrella that stuck up from the back of his chair, making it look like a motorised cafe table.

I was about to take a bite out of my sandwich when Little Miss Nancy appeared in front of me with her ugly friends. Guess she given up on trying to steal from tourist. Her freckles were orange as if somebody had spray painted her face with liquid Cheetos. "Hey Cheetos face! What do I owe the pleasure of you appearance" I smirked. She growled at me and my smirk widened, yup just thought of that nickname right now.

She recovered quickly and smirked. "Oops" she said and dumped her half eaten lunch on Grovers Lap. I was so mad at her that my mind went blank. And then a wave roared in my ears.

The next thing I knew was Nancy sitting on her butt in the fountain screaming "Pearl pushed me!". I looked at her and blinked. Did she just trip into the fountain or what? I looked at her with wide eye's before laughing my ass off. "Ahahahaa. Oh Lord! That is the most funniest thing I have seen today" I fell over on the floor laughing while some kids gave me weird looks.

Mrs Dodds appeared before us. "What happened?" she asked. Some of the kids where whispering things like:

"Did you see that?".

"The water".

"It like grabbed her".

"And pulled her back in the water".

I had no idea what they were talking about but it was too late to find out. Mrs Dodds turned to me, after helping Nancy of course, and pointed her crooked finger at me "Now, honey". There was this triumphant look in her eyes, as if she'd been waiting for me to mess up this whole semester. Couldn't do anything better could she?

"Come with me" she said and I got up and followed behind, with a few snickers along the way. Yup this is so going into my year book. "Wait!" Grover yelped, I turned towards him with a questionable look. "It was my fault, I did it. I pushed her" Grover said. I looked at him, stunned. Grover was absolutely scared of Mrs. Dodds and here he was covering for me. I grin made it's way to my face.

"You will stay here" Mrs. Dodds glared and turned around. I give Grover a thumbs up, "thanks, man! Don't worry i've got this all under control" I turned around and followed Mrs. Dodds into the gallery. But before I went I saw Nancy smirk, I looked at her then gave her my deluxe I-will-make-you-suffer-later glare.

I followed her into the museum and saw her look at the gift shop. Okay, maybe she had forgotten I am completely broke, how am I supposed to pay for Nancy's new shirt? Even if she did make me go in there, there was no way in hell that I would buy her a new shirt. That just crosses the line, way too far.

But apparently that wasn't the plan. She kept on walking and I followed her deeper into the museum, until we finally made it into the Greek and Roman section. The only ones there was us. Weird….

She finally stopped walking and crossed her arms. And started growling? Call me crazy but I know the difference between growling and a weird noise. This was definitely growling.

"You've been giving us problems honey" she said. I said the first thing that come to my mind, "Huh?". She tugged on the cuffs of her leather jacket. "Did you really think you would get away with it?" The look in her eyes was beyond evil or mad. It was evil-mad. A mixture of both. Oh the horror!

"Look I don't know whats going on in you crazy big head but I haven't done anything to deserve the weird look your giving me Miss Dodds. You know what I'm going to go back outside and you can stay here and calm down. Does that sound like a good idea or what?" I raised my eyebrow up at her.

"We are not fools, Pearl Jackson" Mrs. Dodds said. "It was only a matter of time before we found you out. Confess, and you will suffer less pain."

"And what have I done to deserve this threat from you Ms Dodds?" I said dramatically and then rolled my eyes. It's either she's on drugs or she must've found the stash of overly expensive candy I'd been selling. Or maybe they'd realised I got my essay on Tom Sawyer from the Internet without even giving the book a second glance and now they were going to make me fail. I gasped. Or worse, they were going to make me read the book.

"Yup your totally crazy" I turned around to leave but apparently that was the wrong idea. She hissed behind me and when I turned around she was this ugly thing that had bat wings, claws and a mouth full of yellow fangs. Ewww. Ever learn to brush you teeth?

Mr Brunner came in with a pen in his hand. And i'm like are you serious? A pen? This woman, no, ugly creature, is about to kill me and you bring a pen? What is this pen war I?

"What ho, Pearl" he tossed the pen in the air and I caught it, but as soon as it made contact with my hand it turned into a sword. It was Mr. Brunner's bronze sword, which he always used on tournament day.

Mrs. Dodds had a murderous look in her eyes. I smirk up at her and held the sword confidently in my hand "Come at me MDMTGTEEOD. I _knew_ you were a monster".

"Die, Honey!" she yelled and lunged at me using her wings to come at me faster. My bangs shadowed my face and I held the sword with two hands. I counted down how long it would take for her to near me:

3…

2..

1.

I did not only thing reasonable for this situation. I swung the sword.

As soon as the blade her shoulder and passed through her as if i'd slice up some butter. She hissed and turned into a pile of gold dust.

The room was silent and still. I was alone. With the evil murderous eyes of Mrs. Dodds still sending chills down my spine. The sword had transformed back into pen as if it were never a sword. And Mr Brunner was no where in sight.

Sighing to myself I walked out of the museum and stood outside. I twirled the pen in my hand and studied it. Mrs. Dodds. Bat like wings, unbrushed yellow fangs, long as claws that need to be trimmed off-I mean she can hurt someone with those! Ugly monster. I thought for a moment.

Nahhh. Must've been my overly powered imagination. I shrugged and walked down the stairs. Grover was sitting down by the fountain and Nancy was still soaked. When she saw me, she smirked said, "I hope Mrs. Kerr whipped your butt."

"Who?" I asked. "Our teacher. Duh" she said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. I blinked. And then blinked again. Since when did we have a teacher named Mrs Kerr. "Has the water effected your brain or something?" I asked. She just glared at me and walked off.

"Hey Grover guess what Mrs Dodds-".

"Who?" he cut me off and then paused as if he had said something wrong, he wouldn't look at me. "Oh! I get it. Your just joking. Haha you can't full me Grover" I laughed, "anyways, this is serious" I stopped laughing and looked at him with a serious face. "I don't know what your talking about Pearl", he answered.

I rolled my eyes and walked over to Mr. Brunner, who was sitting in his wheelchair, a red umbrella hovering over him, and was currently reading a book. "Hey Mr. Brunner-"

"Ah, that would be my pen, Miss Jackson, please try to bring your own stationary in the future" he cut me off. I handed him the pen because I didn't know what else to do. "Hey Mr Brunner, where did Mrs. Dodds go?" I asked. He looked up at me blankly "Who?".

"Uh, Mrs Dodds. The pre-algebra teacher" I said. He frowned at me and looked at me with a concerned look. "Pearl, there has never been a teacher Mrs. Dodds ever at Yancy Academy. Are you, alright?" he asked.

"Yeah I'm fine" I managed make a smile appear on my face.

A/N: Thank you For Reading. Please comment about your opinion on the story is. The End


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I am a novice writer. Which means I suck a writing. That is all. Thank you.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson because if I did I wouldn't be writing Fanfiction. This is just for my own-wait I actually don't know why I'm writing this. Hmmm. Okay you know what forget it. Just remember. I DO NOT OWN PERCY JACKSON. I REPAT. I DO NOT OWN PERCY JACKSON. See how I wrote in caps lock there so it would stand out?**

The Quest to Retrieve the Master Bolt

Chapter 2

Hi my name is Pearl Jackson. Short for Persephone but people rarely call me that, and the name is to me is disturbing and too long. So I settled on Pearl because pearls are found in the ocean and well I really like the ocean. Like I have a deep connection with it. Call me weird but it's true. Now lets continue on with the story.

My name is Pearl Jackson. And this is my story.

…

He's going to loose.

I knew he would from the start.

When he decide to launch at me.

I blocked his attack and kicked him in the gut. Hard. Leaving him no choice to fall prey to the ground. I glared down at him with my don't-bother-getting-up-I'll-just-knock-you-back-down glare. We locked eyes and he looked at me fearfully, I mean who wouldn't. Smirking I formally bowed, declaring my success, as did he as he got up and bowed back in return, declaring his failure. I looked at him with a victorious glint in my eyes. "I win".

He sighed in defeat and we shook hands. The whistle blew. "And Pearl Jackson is the winner!" the referee said as cheers and whistles were thrown my way. I walked up to Master and bowed respectfully. He put a hand on my shoulder, congratulated me, and handed me a black belt. "I'm very proud of you Pearl Jackson. I hand you this belt with no doubts. You have finished your training and I have taught you everything I know. I'm very proud of you".

I bowed again and took the belt from his hands. I looked at it with a mischievous glint in my eyes and looked back at my Master, my second favourite teacher who, also had mischievous glint in his eyes. "Thank you. I will bring great honour to our Team" I smirked. The team must've had the same thoughts because they cheered.

You see I do Kendo, Karate Lessons. And today was they day we would test our abilities and prove to be the strongest to get the black belt. You know like a tournament where we kick each others butts and fight to be number one. And I had won, and got the best prize of all. The black belt. Our whole team had a thing for causing trouble, we were so close that could read each others minds.

And with this black belt comes great reasonability….

...

...

….Of causing mischief to the outside world.

I turned around and went to grab my bag, I stood back up and walked out of the studio, but not before I held a fist in their air, signalling victory. I had won alright, and the whole world is gonna know. I quickly rushed to my room where Grover was their waiting, zipping past slow idiots.

As I walked pass/push people out of my way/run over them like a heard of elephants, whatever you think is best, I thought about Mrs Dodds. I know, I know, she's some crazed teacher who is like evil and all that ish, but still. Every time I talked about her to someone people would look at me as if i'm crazy. And I am crazy no doubt about that, psh even I know that! I was used to people looking at me as if I was some alien from War 101 Planet, but the look they gave me was different. As if I was stupid, or had some memory problems.

This Mrs. Kerr, a happy/cheerful like blond woman-whom I've never seen before in my entire life- until she had gotten on the bus at the end of the field trip. She had everyone convinced that she was our pre-algebra teacher since Christmas. But she can't fool me! Tricking everybody with her charm magic. I bet she is a witch, I can see through her magic, I'm not blind.

"Hey how was it?".

I closed the door behind me and smirked dunking the bag on my bed and sitting down. "Nothing much, you know, the usual" I unzipped the bag and pulled out the black belt I had earned. "Wining tournaments. And finally earning my black belt!" I showed him the belt. "Cool!" he grinned. "You know what this means don't you Grover" I said looking at him with a serious look, he looked at me fearfully as if I was going to punch him in the face .

"We need to celebrate of course!" I cheered, he looked at me in shock before grinning. I grinned back and lied down on my bed thinking of where I put it. Then when I finally remembered I and fell off my bed, falling into the position of lying on my back. "Pearl are you alright?!" he worried asked. "Yup" I lazily waved and looked under my bed, scanning for something.

"Found it!" I pulled a bag that was under my bed and stood up straight. "Whats that?" Grover asked, eyebrow raised. I rolled my eyes and unzipped the bag revealing chips, candy, drinks, popcorn, etcetera, etcetera. "W-where did you get all that?!" he asked in awe and at the same time looked around as if someone was going to catch us. I sat back on my bed and took out my laptop, which was under my pillow.

"Relax man! I just went out shopping. And no I didn't steal money, threaten anyone, or beat them up. You've got nothing to worry about!" I grinned from ear to ear. He rolled his eye's and opened a bag of chips. "So what movie do you wanna watch? I think we should watch some action/adventure!" I said as he sat down next to me. "Dunno" he stuffed some chips in his mouth.

"Okay, Hunger Games! It is then!" I said sliding the disk into the thing that you slide your disk into. As I went to sent everything up, Grover went to off the lights and sat down next to me. "This is going to be so awesome! Katniss Your My Hero!" I cheered as the movie started, while Grover looked at me as if I was weird.

….

I am the most stupidest person ever! I mean I know i'm crazy, scary, weird, mischievous, dumb, etcetera, but this just makes it to my Top 1000 Stupid Things I Do list! And I have done a lot of stupid things in my life. We had an Exam! Well not an exam. But we had exams….If that makes any sense.

It was exam week next week, which was tomorrow and I hadn't studied at all! Not that I really care about studying, it's just that I want to at least get a good grade in Latin. Who cares if I fail in the other subjects, B.O.R.I.N.G. BORING! But this is Mr Brunner were talking about here. And I have to be his best student, I just have to!

I was currently lying down on my bed with a Cambridge Guide to Greek Mythology or for short, a Greek Mythology Encyclopaedia. The only problem was that I had dyslexia and the words started swimming off the pages and doing weird things….I growled and let all my anger and frustration out by doing the most necessary thing I could do. I threw the book at the wall, making a big dent. Oops, sorry, not sorry.

So I settled on a children's picture book, flipping the pages I looked at the pictures. " There not even any fights in this book. It's all rated PG!" I glared at the book and threw it at the wall. So I went on some random website and watched a video all about Greek Mythology. I ate popcorn at the fight scenes, getting all excited!

Something popped up on my screen and out of curiosity I clicked on it. Upon clicking on it and reading through the sight, it turned out to be a site about Greek Mythology which also had voice recognition as an added bonus. I clicked on one of the links and a voice came out of nowhere up and said, "Don't be and idiot and mix these up!".

"Okay! I am not an idiot! And I will not mix these up!" I cheered and stood up.

"Come on say it with me! Charon!" the voice said from the computer said.

"Caron!" I yelled.

"No. Care-on!" it said again.

"Care-wha? Who's caring?!" I asked

"No not like that. Kair'-uhn" it said again.

"Kair'-uhn?" I repeated.

"Great job! Now the next one is Chiron!"

"Chimon!".

"Kai-ron girl! Get it right".

"Kaiya-who?".

"No, no, sweety it's Ky'-rahn".

"Ohhh, Ky'-rahn".

"Give you've self a slap on the back!" the voice said, cheerfully. "Okay!" I yelled with enthusiasm and slapped myself on the back and fell to the ground. "O-ow. Okay. Okay. To much force. To much force!" I breathed in and out.

I crawled back up to my bed, using all my strength to push myself up and sat on the bed. Wow. That was tiring. "Okay so Charon is the Zombie and Chiron is the Pony" I said to myself. I looked at the Greek Mythology Encyclopaedia and sighed. Maybe a little help. I went to pick up the book and walked out of the room, and down the hall to the faculty offices. It was dark. It was spooky. And without a doubt Scary. I could here all the creaking noises all around me.

My senses were all on high mode now. I pull the scarf I was wearing up to my nose, to make me look like a Ninja and put shades on to make me look like an Undercover Spy. Don't ask where I got it from, you never know when these opportunities might pop up. I creeped down the hall like a Ninja, hiding behind chairs, rolling from one chair to another and sliding on the floor. Superman style. I saw light. That's good. It meant that Mr Brunner is awake. I was about to walk over to his door when I herd Grover's voice, and in instinct slammed my back to the wall right beside the door. Time to go Undercover Spy Mode.

"Sir. I'm really worried about Pearl" Grover said. I froze. Grover? Worried about me? I know that he's always worried about me seeing as I do crazy things but he's never talked to a teacher about it, at least none that I know of. I inched closer and switched to eavesdropping mode.

"She's going to be all alone this summer," Grover said, "A-and whats were is that there was a Kindly One. At our school! Now that were sure about it, and they'll find out too-"

"We would only make matters worse by rushing her into these things, Grover," Mr. Brunner voice interrupted. "We need to let her mature more."

"B-but she may not have time. The summer solstice dead-line-"

"Will have to be resolved without her, Grover. Let her enjoy her ignorance while she still can, it's for the best".

"Sir..she saw her…".

"The Mist over the students and staff might be enough to convince her of that, considering her wild imagination" Mr Brunner insisted.

"Sir, I ... I can't fail in my duties again." Grover's voice was choked with emotion. "You know what that would mean…"

"You haven't failed, Grover," Mr. Brunner said kindly. "I should have seen her for what she was. Now let's just worry about keeping Pearl alive until next fall-"

The book fell out of my hands and hit the floor with a loud thud.

Everything was dead silent.

All apart from the occasional hoot from the Owl who likes to hoot at night a scare kids.

Dammit. How could I of all people mess up like this? I hurriedly picked up the book and ran like a cheetah down the hall and skidded to the nearest door, opened it and slammed the door shut. Whoops. A few seconds later a slow clop-clop-clop walked in my direction.

A figure past my door and stood their as if he was sniffing me out like a hellhound. But that was not the think that freaked me out. The thing that freaked me out was the shadow of something much taller than my wheelchair-bound teacher, holding something that looked suspiciously like an archer's bow.

I gasped. W-was he going to shoot me down or what?! A bead of sweat trickled down my neck. Okay Pearl, calm down. You've got a thick Greek Mythology book in your hand. You must choose logic over reason. As soon as the door opens you can whack it in the face like a baseball bat and run as fast as you can run all the way to the Kendo room and get a sword. Then come back and-

"It's nothing" Mr Brunner voice snapped me out of my thoughts "My nerves haven't been right since the winter solstice".

"Same" Grover replied, "But I could have sworn I herd something come down here".

"Go back to the dorm" Mr Brunner said, "You've got a long day of exams tomorrow".

"Don't remind me" Grover groaned.

They walked away and all the lights turned off.

I waited in the dark room for a long, long, long time. Then finally when it seemed safe enough I walked out and back to the dorm.

As I opened to door, Grover was lying down on his bed studying. "Hey" he said as I came in, "You going to be ready for the test?". I looked at him as if he was stupid. Doesn't Grover know that I don't study?

"Is everything okay?" he asked. "Just tired" I lied, and fell on my bed. "Night" Grover said going back to study. "Night" I replied but it probably came out muffled.

….

The next afternoon, as I was leaving the three-hour Latin exam, my eyes were swimming with all the Greek and Roman names I'd misspelled. Mr. Brunner called me back inside.

"Pearl" he said. "Don't be discouraged about leaving Yancy. It's ... it's for the best". I raised my eyebrow and gave him a 'really' look I always give people when i'm annoyed. "O-kay?" I replied.

"I mean, this isn't the right place for you. It was only a matter of time…" he wheeled his chair back and forth as if he didn't know what to say. "Yup" I nodded, not caring what he had to say. I mean I know he's my favourite teacher and all, but saying that I was destined to be kicked out after all of the encouraging things he's said to me, only to make me feel like I was useless.

"No, no," Mr. Brunner said. "Oh, confound it all. What I'm trying to say ... you're not normal, Pearl. That's nothing to be-"

"Mhm" I put my hand in my pockets. "Thanks a lot Teach. For reminding me". And with that I walked out of the class room, ignoring Nancy snickering.

On the last day of the term, I shoved my clothes into my suitcase, along with my laptop, skateboard, headphones, and some other random things.

Kids were joking around and talking about their vacation plans. Something about going to hiking trip to Switzerland or cruising the Caribbean for a month. They were rich juvenile delinquents. Their daddies and mommies were executives, or ambassadors, or celebrities. And me? Well I was a nobody, from a family of nobodies, apart from my mom.

The only person that I didn't want to say good bye to was Grover. But it turned out he had booked a ticket to Manhattan on the same Greyhound as I had, so there we were, together again, heading into the city.

During the whole bus ride he kept glancing nervously down the aisle, watching the other passengers. He'd always acted nervous and fidgety when we left Yancy, as if he expected something bad to happen. Before, I'd always assumed he was worried about getting teased. But there was nobody to tease him on the Greyhound.

So it could only mean one thing.

"Looking for Kindly ones?" I asked. Grover nearly jumped out of his seat, he turned to me with a fearful expression, "Wha-what do you mean?". I glared at him in a way he knew that he couldn't lie to me.

I burst out laughing. "Pfft….HAHAHA…you should've..AHAHAHA….seen your…AHAHA…face" I whipped a fake tear from my eye. Grover's eye twitched in annoyance. I ceased my laughing and looked at him with a serious look and confessed about eavesdropping on him and Mr. Brunner the night before the exam.

"How much did you hear, exactly?".

"Oh, not much. You know the usual. Anyways What's the summer solstice dead-line?" I asked. He winced. "Look, Pearl ... I was just worried for you, see?".

"Grover-"

"And I was telling Mr. Brunner that maybe you were overstressed or something, because there was no such person as Mrs. Dodds, and-"

"Grover, you're a really, really, really bad liar" I interrupted him. His ears turned pink. "I mean how many times have I told you! When you lie you've got to do it right! Do it as if your talking to someone stupid! And don't stumble over your words" I pinched the bridge of my nose. He will never, ever be able to lie.

From his shirt pocket, he fished out a business card. "Just take this, okay? In case you need me this summer".

The card was in fancy script, which was pure murder on my dyslexic eyes, but I finally made out something like:

 _Grover Underwood Keeper_

 _Half-Blood Hill_

 _Long Island, New York_

 _(800) 009-0009_

"Hmmm. What's Half-"

"Shhhhhh! Don't say it aloud!" he yelled. I looked at him with a really look, clearly sating that he just yelled. "That's my um…summer address".

I looked at him stunned I never new Grover was rich! "So, like, if I want to come visit your mansion or something like that?" I asked. He nodded. "Or..or if you need me, you know like to protect you and all". I nodded back and slipped the card into my pocket.

Then realisation hit me. Why would I need him? Shouldn't it be the other way around. I mean, did he forget all of those times when I beat kids up for bullying him. Man I even lost sleep worrying about him, worrying that he'd get beat up next year without me. And here he was acting like he was the one who defended me.

"Grover" I said. "Listen, buddy. What exactly are you going to protect me from?".

He was about to reply when a huge grinding noise came from the bus and black smoke poured out. The whole bus filled with a smell like rotten eggs, I mean the smell was so but I had to cover my mouth and nose to keep myself from suffocating. There is no way i'm going to die by the smell of rotten eggs. Death by smelly old eggs? Hell naw. The driver cursed and guided the Greyhound over to the side of the highway. He got out of the bus and after a few minutes clanking around in the engine compartment, the driver said that we'd all have to get off.

Grover and I got out with everyone else and just stood their waiting. On our side of the highway there was nothing much but a few maple trees here and there and rubbish lying around. Probably from passing cars. But on the other side though, was an old fashion fruit stand that randomly sat there in the middle of no where.

The stuff on sale looked so delicious that I could just run across and take it. Heaping boxes of juicy ripe red cherries, candy red apples, walnuts, apricots, bottles of cider in a claw-foot tub full of ice. Yup, just what I need to answer the calling groans of my stomach. The only thing that disturbed me was that there were no customers what so ever. Just three old ladies sitting in rocking chairs in the shade of a maple tree, knitting the biggest pair of socks I'd ever seen.

I mean wow! These socks were so big I had to think for a moment. They were like the size of sweaters, but clearly they were socks. Anyone could see that. The lady on the right knitted one of them, the lady on the left knitted the other and finally, lady in the middle held an enormous basket of electric-blue yarn.

All three of them looked ancient, with pale faces wrinkled like fruit leather, silver hair tied back in white bandannas, bony arms sticking out of bleached cotton dresses. How they are still alive till this very day? I will never know.

But that wasn't the weirdest thing at all. The weirdest thing was that they seemed to be looking directly at me and they were smirking. Wait-what?! Since when do old ladies smirk? If it wasn't for my respect towards old people I would went over there and karate chopped their heads. I looked over at Grover to say something about this and saw that all colour had drained from his face and his nose was twitching.

"Hey man?" I said. "Grover-"

"Please tell me they aren't looking at you".

"Yeah, weird huh? I never knew I could be so famous to be known be three old ladies. You think those socks would fit me?" I looked down at my legs thinking how they would fit. Maybe I could ask them if they came in a smaller size.

"Not funny Pearl. Not even close".

The old lady in the middle took out a huge pair of gold-silver long-bladed scissors and I hear Grover catch his breath.

"That's it where getting out of here" he told me. "Come on" he said motioning to bus.

"Wait. What?" I said. "Dude. It's like a billion degrees in there! Were gonna get fried!".

"Pearl just come on!" he managed to open the door with his skinny figure and jumped inside as if he was sure he'd be safe in there. I watched him with curiously and stayed back. If something scare's Grover it must mean i'm gonna get some form of entertainment.

I looked back across the road and saw that the old ladies were still staring at me, and their smirk grew. The middle one cut the yarn, and I swear I could hear that snip across the road. Woah I never knew I could have good hearing abilities. Her two friends balled up the electric-blue socks, leaving me wondering who they could possibly be for? Sasquatch or Godzilla. Oh-oh! Maybe for Nancy or Mrs. Dodds.

At the rear of the bus, the bus driver wrenched a big chunk of smoking metal out of the engine compartment. The bus shuddered and the engine roared back to life. That was quick. The passengers cheered.

"Darn right!" yelled the driver. He slapped the bus with his hat. "Everybody back on board!"

Once we were inside and got going, I started feeling feverish. As if I'd caught the flu, but that's impossible because i'm sweating like dog. Grover on the other hand looked worse. I mean he was shivering and his teeth were chattering. Did the weather take a 180 degree turn or what?

"Hey Grover?".

"Yeah?".

"What in the world was that!? And what are you hiding from me?".

He dabbed his forehead with his shirt sleeve. "Pearl, tell me what you saw, back at the fruit stand?".

"You mean those creepy old ladies who were smirking at me as if I was the most hilarious thing they have seen? What is up with them? Grover…they're not like Mrs. Dodds, right?".

His facial expression was hard to read, which was weird because Grover was like an open book. But deep down I had a feeling that the creepy smirking old ladies at the fruit-stand were something that not even Ms Dodds can even hope to encounter.

"Just tell me what you saw" he said.

"The middle one took the scissors, and cut the yarn. I mean she did it so slowly as if it were meant to be that dramatic. Who new old ladies could be into drama.".

He sighed and closed his eyes, making some random gesture with his fingers that might've been crossing himself, but it wasn't. It was something else…, something almost older.

"So you saw her snip the cord?" he asked.

"Yup. So…Does it have some dark meaning or what?" I said asked. But even when I said that I knew, deep down it was a big deal. I could feel it like a sixth sense.

"This is can not be happening," Grover mumbled. He started chewing at his thumb. "I don't want this to be like the last time".

"What happened last time?"

"Always sixth grade. They never get past sixth".

"Grover," I said, because he was really starting to annoy me, acting if I was going to die, "What are you talking about?"

"Promise me you'll let me walk you home from the bus station" he said with pleading eyes. I look at him with a raised eyebrow. I was about to say something but he cut me off "Please".

I sighed, "Okay fine whatever makes you feel better then I Pearl Jackson shall let you walk me to my house".

He didn't reply.

"Hey, Grover you know that snipping of the yarn. Does it mean that somebody is going to die?"

Grover lifted up his head and looked at me mournfully, as if he was already picking the out kind of flowers I'd like best on my coffin. I would've told him I'd like, blue, green, and violet flowers maybe even some red Poinsettias. But I was afraid it would make things worse so I kept my mouth shut.

 **A/N: BTW. I actually used a 'how to pronounces these words' site. So don't blame me blame the site. Thank you For Reading. Please comment about your opinion on the story is. The End**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I am a novice writer. That is all. Thank you.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson because if I did I wouldn't be writing Fanfiction. This is just for my own-wait I actually don't know why I'm writing this. Hmmm. Okay you know what forget it. Just remember. I DO NOT OWN PERCY JACKSON. I REPAT. I DO NOT OWN PERCY JACKSON. See how I wrote in caps lock there so it would stand out?**

The Quest to Retrieve the Master Bolt

Chapter 3

Hi my name is Pearl Jackson. Short for Persephone but people rarely call me that, and the name is to me is disturbing and too long. So I settled on Pearl because pearls are found in the ocean and well I really like the ocean. Like I have a deep connection with it. Call me weird but it's true. Now lets continue on with the story.

My name is Pearl Jackson. And this is my story.

…

Ok first off. I'll be honest with you. I did the only logical thing I could think up of. And I know it was a bad decision. But if anyone was in my shoes they would've done it too. It was simple really.

As soon as we reached our stop, I rushed out of the bus and ran to the nearest taxi. And your like, how would you have gotten away without Grover noticing? Well it was, again, really simple. Grover had issues that involved going to the 'loo' when he was upset or scared.

And then I knew the moment Grover left my side, this was my chance! A chance that may, or may not ever come to me again, so obviously I took the chance. Once Grover got off he went straight to the loo, giving me the opportunity to hide and run for my life.

So too sum it all up I ditched Grover. Yes, yes, and yes, I know, I know and I know, it was rude, and undeniably mean to do that Grover but the kid was freaking me out. He kept saying things along the line of:

"Oh no, why does this always happen to me!"

"I'm going to die!"

"Sixth grade!"

"They never make it!"

I guess you get the idea right?….right?

Anyways that's the reason I ditched Grover, and if anyone has anything, and I mean anything to say how mean it was, I will karate kick you. But if you have something to back up the argument that is on the opposing side (which is opposite to mine -whatever you call it) go ahead!

And so here I am in the taxi waiting to be dropped off at my house. And no, I am not telling you my address, that would lead to stalking, fights, arguments and possible deaths, and I won't be the one dying….

Anyways I just want to give you a quick summary of my mother. She is the most purest person in the world and nothing can describe how amazing she is. Her name? Sally Jackson. Her life story? Heart-aching.

You see, her own parents died in a plane crash when she was little, barley even five. She was raised by her Uncle didn't even acknowledge her most of the time. Dropped out of college because of the stupid Uncle who got cancer, and when he died? She was left with no money, no job, no diploma and most importantly no family. So all in all the best people in this world, get the worst luck anyone could ever imagine.

And so the only good thing that happened to my mom? Meeting my birth father, who I have absolutely no memory of, only for him to ditch her, with my mom assuring me that he's not dead. 'Lost at sea' she would say to me every time I asked about him.

She worked who know's how many jobs, took night classes to finally get her high school diploma, raised me out of all people, and never complained or got mad at me. Not even once. Even I knew I wasn't an easy kid, how she put up with me? Is a miracle.

In the end she married some random dude named Gabe Ugliano, who on the outside looked pretty okay. But soon after they got married he showed his true colours, as Top 100 idiots, but I wasn't fooled by his looks. I knew the first time we had met. Just by one look at him, I knew we would be sworn enemies, I could just feel it. Instinct man, instinct.

When I was young I nicked name him Dr. Smell. Don't judge people! It was the only thing that I could think up of, and pretty awesome job if I do so say myself. It sounded like one of those evil villain's you see in a TV show. Why I named him this? Simple. This guy smelled like trash, and also a bunch of other smells that I don't recognise.

Too sum this all up. We made my mom's live a living hell. And trust me you don't want to know. They way he treats her, and the way I treat him, and also the way we both treat each other. Would be equivalent to animal territorial behaviour. Just to give you a sneak peek on what happens on in my family, lets use now for an example.

I walked into the small apartment building, up a flight of stairs and into the house, desperately hoping my mom would be home. But to my disappointment, Dr. Smell was there. In the living room. With his 'buddies'. Playing poker. Surprise, surprise. The television blared ESPN. Chips, beer cans, and bunch of other things that the human eye would not want to see, were scattered all over the floor.

"So, you're back" he said without even taking a glance at me, to busy focusing on his 'poker game'. And all I could say was Gabe had put on more weight than the last time i've seen him. Looking at him up close you could see the 3-6 hairs on his head, all combed over his scalp, as if to make him look good or something.

He managed some random electronic store in Queens, but stayed home most of the time.

Though I have absolutely no idea why they hadn't fired him years ago. He spent all his money on beer(of course) and cigars.

So I replied the with the same tone, but with even more exaggeration. "Where else would I be?". I cross my arms and scanned the room. "Where's my mom?" I asked, glaring slightly in his direction, but of course he didn't notice.

"She's at work," he answered, "You got any cash?". That's it! This guy want's a fight doesn't he? The least he could do was say 'welcome back, Pearl' or 'how was school'. But no. Welcoming someone from hell, a.k.a school isn't in his vocabulary. All he did expect me to provide money for his gambling games, every single time I got home from school. Great. Just Great.

He called it, Father-Daughter bonding. Which is disguised for: if I told mom, he would do beat me up or something like that. Sometimes, this guy had more power over me than I had over myself.

"No, I don't have any cash. Why don't you get some from your pay checks? Or have they stopped paying since you don't go to work? You know what maybe if you actually went to work or at least get a decent 'Job' maybe you wouldn't have to ask your daughter if she has cash every time she comes back from school." By the end of my rant I was huffing and puffing, trying very hard to keep a straight face.

He raised a greasy eyebrow as if he was unimpressed. You see the only thing Gabe was good for, is keeping a cool and calm attitude. Which is a disadvantage to me. He stood up from his poker game and turned to look at me. As he walked over to me all that confidence I had before, just evaporated into thin air. Goosebumps, spread all around my skin like a disease, I was scared. As he towered over me, I was visibly shaking, why did I have to be so short?

He smirked, "Lets see shall we? First of you took from the bus station. Probably paid with a twenty. Got 6-8 bucks change. Now where could that change have gone?".

Damn this dude and his maths. It's either he's really good at maths or he could sniff out the money I stuffed into my pocked. Who does he think he is? A Mathematical Champion or a dog?

I stopped my slight tremor and glared up at him. I chuckled darkly, "Gabe, Gabey, Gabe. Smelly, Smelly, Gabe. Your intimidations don't frighten me anymore. You see, I just got a black belt from class, and you do not want to be on my bad side, not that you already are".

Gabe's eye twitched. "Now if you excuse me" I said, but he didn't budge, so instead I kicked him in his soft spot. Earning a lot of groaning form him, and wincing from the other poker players. "I will take my leave" I said dramatically and left the living room slamming the door to my room shut.

As I looked around the room, I couldn't even explain how messy and disgusting it looked. I can't even consider it my room since Gabe dumped all his stuff in here.

I sighed and sat down on my bed throwing my suitcase next to me. Home sweet home. I couldn't help but smile as I stood up to Gabe, for the first time in a long time. I mean i've stood up to him many times especially when I was a kid, but one time when I was little, Gabe got mad and beat me up, and thats when I kept my distance.

He used that to his advantage, many times, but when I finally started taking self defence and offence lessons. The nightmares of getting beat up stopped and I felt a little confidence in me once again, which soon built up and the I regained my trouble-maker self. I never told mom though, but I knew she knew something was up because I stopped eating and kept quiet most of the time.

Out of no where I heard my mother's melodic voice, "Pearl?". And as soon as she walked in and closed the door, all my fears of childhood ran away. "Mom!" I squealed and jumped into her arms. Hah! Bet you thought that I am incapable of squealing and showing affection to someone.

Mom can make me feel like a child again and can melt all my fears away. Just by taking one look at her you can be assured that everything will be a-okay, and she'll make sure of it. Every time I look into her eyes they always twinkle like stars and brighten a few shades lighter. And whenever she looks at me, it's like she only see's the good stuff, as if she can't possibly think of anything wrong with me. And thats what I like about her. She see's me for me and not the crazed kid people think of me as.

"Oh Pearl" she pulled away to get a good look at me and smile, I swear I can see brightness radiating off of her. This woman is an Angel. But more importantly she is my mom. I grinned as she engulfed me in a tight hug, and thats when I think i'm about to faint.

"You've grown so much since Christmas!"

When sat down, I could finally scan her. Hmmm. White, red and blue uniform? Check. Uniform that smells like Candy? Check. A mischievous grin on her face? Che-wait what?

I furrowed my eyebrows "Where is it?".

She tilted her head in confusion, "Where's what?".

I glared at her, "Don't play dumb with me I know you know what i'm talking about".

Her lips twitched upwards into a familiar smirk. "No I don't know what your talking about Pearl, mind telling me?".

My mouth dropped. What is with all these people smirking at me today. First Nancy, then the 3 old ladies, later on Gabe, and now my own Mom? Is it 'Smirk mischievously at Pearl Day' or what? Rolling my eyes I shot my hand out and motioned her to give it up.

With a roll of her own eyes, how dare she, she gave up what i've been waiting for my whole life since my stay at Yancy Academy. Free 'high-quality' candy samples from the Candy store she worked at. But this is not just any candy store. It's the candy store that everyone goes to because the candies are sooo good and it's just my luck that she happens to work there and bring home candy every time i'm at home. Yup, this is the life.

She ran her hand through my waist length hair, and asked me about how well I was and asked about my self offence and defence classes were. When I told her I had got a black belt in karate, while fiercely digging into the sample back and eating whatever I could grab, she was beyond surprised.

"-And then I flipped him over my shoulder and BAM! He landed on his back. I think I broke one of his bones" I shrugged as I told my mom the story of how I flipped some guy over in Karate, "I didn't like him anyways".

She gave a light laugh that made me feel warmth wash over me. She opened her mouth reply but Gabe's voice cut her off, "Sally! I need my bean-dip woman".

I glared towards the door with pure hatred. He doesn't deserve an angelic person like my mom, no, he deserves that drunk lady I saw on the street near the dumpster on my way home. My mom deserves to be married to some rich billionaire that will forever love her and treat her as if they were equal.

She rolled her eyes at Gabe's demands then turned to me and said, "I have a surprise for you since you've lasted well in school," I looked at her expectantly, "Were going to Montauk".

My eye's danced with glee, "Really? When?"

"As soon I get out of this uniform".

I can't believe what I was hearing. We were going to go to Montauk. The only place where my mom and I could stay together. No more arguing with Dr. Smell. No more talk about the summer solstice deadline or Mrs. Dodds. No more creepy smirking old ladies. Just the me, the beach, and my mom.

Just as I was fantasying about Montauk, Dr. Smell showed up in the doorway, blocking the way to my freedom. "Did you not hear me woman? I said, Bean-dip" he growled out.

"Why don't you make it yourself baldy" I glared up at him.

"What did you say?" he stalked up to me.

"I said-"

"How about we settle down and I'll make you and extra large bean-dip. I'll also add in Sour-cream and Guacamole. Then after that, we'll get ready and go to the beach. You'll have the entire house to yourself" My mom cut me off and gave me a warning look before smiling sweetly to Gabe.

He looked at my mom thoughtfully, "Yeah, I could work with that but only if you go there and back", my mom nodded in agreement. "But" he narrowed his eye's at me, "Only if the brat apologises for interrupting our game and for the kick she gave me i'll let you go".

At first I didn't know what he was talking about, but then realisation dawned on me and a small smirk made it's way onto my face. My mom looked between he both of us, confused, but she motioned me to apologise.

With a huff I glared at Gabe and muttered out an apology, "I'm sorry I interrupted your valuable time on playing your precious poker game, and wish you the best of luck. I am also very sorry for kicking you, I hope the pain heals very soon".

He narrowed his eye's at me before turning to go back to his poker game. "That was close he was almost at the point where he wouldn't let us go" she turned to me with relief in her eyes. "Thank you Pearl for coping with him. Now quickly pack up while I'll go and change and make Gabe his bean-dip" she said and turned around and went into he kitchen.

Before I knew it we were outside with our bags packed and ready to go. Gabe surprisingly took a short break from his 'poker' game to watch us leave. As my mum lugged our bags into the car he turned to me and glared.

"If I find one little scratch on his car when you get back, you'll be sorry" he warned.

I stared at him with a blank look before scoffing, "Are you stupid? Me? A twelve year old kid? Driving your sorry excuse for a car? Hah! Your stupider than I thought".

He made a move to grab me but I skilfully dodged and jumped into the car. "Drive, now" I said, putting my seatbelt on. My mum started the engine, no questions asked. As we drove off I rolled down the windows and poked my head outside yelling, "Adios Dr Smell!"

I could hear him yelling back at me but we were to far. If he wanted to catch up and beat me up he'd have to run, and I don't think running is in Gabe's vocabulary.

As we drove I couldn't help but think of all the fun times we've had since we've been there. We always stayed in the same cabin, which looked like a small little cottage with a chimney on top. But despite it being old and made of wood it hadn't changed and still looked as good as new.

But one thing about Montauk that stood out from the rest is that my mom met my dad there. Also there's that one fact that I've been going there since I was a baby but thats not the main point. The main point was that it was special to her and I wasn't going to let anyone take that away from her. Not even Gabe.

….

We arrived at sunset and did the normal routine of packing away our stuff, opening the windows, dusting away the dust, etcetera.

When we finished cleaning up, we walked along the shore on our bare feet-despite the coldness of the sand-,devoured the extra free candy samples (there was a lot of sample bags). Broke the rules and ignored the 'don't feed the seagulls' sign, and fed the many seagulls who were looking for leftovers.

When the sky darkened we built a campfire and when the fire was big enough we roasted kebabs, which we made earlier (and by we I mean my mom), and made delicious s'mores. After a while we were full and settled on making a tower of s'mores.

"Okay mom, are you watching?" I looked up to make sure that she was actually watching and not doing something else. I stopped stacking my s'mores tower and put my hands on my hips, "Mom!".

"Hmm?" she replied casually, not even bothering to stop and look up from her s'mores tower.

I sighed and pinched the bridge of my nose. "Mom, your about to witness the greatest moment in all history! Look!".

"Okay, okay! I'm watching" she reluctantly looked up form tower.

"Good" I nodded my head and reach to grab my s'more tower.

"Pearl no-"

I silenced her with the wave of my hand and picked up the tower, silently praying to whoever was up there that I didn't drop it. I took a deep breath, steadied the tower, and comfortably rested it in my hands.

"I did it" I whispered under my breath, "I actually did" I said louder. I looked to my mum just to make sure that I wasn't daydreaming. But she just sat there, mouth wide open, with an astonished expression on her face.

"Yes! Victory is mine!" I stood up. "I did it!" I yelled put my arms in the air, unknowingly dropping the tower. I instantly stiffened when I couldn't feel the familiar warmness of the tower in my hands.

I slowly looked down and came face to face with a pile of sand covered marshmallows, chocolate and graham crackers. As I looked down at my ruined master piece, my eye's clouded with tears. My heart betrayed me and I let out a small whimper, and a single tear had the courage to leak out and run down my cheek.

I dramatically fell to the ground and questioned myself, _why? Why did this have to happen to me?_ The tears however, didn't waste their time and started to fall, one after the other. I sniffed and wiped my nose with the sleeve of my jumper, but they still continued to pour out like a flood that would wipe out the entire nation.

My mom tried to calm me down and rubbed soothing circles on my back. But I couldn't stop the tears. I mean, she should know this by now. Once they start it's hard to get them to stop.

I looked up at her through teary eyes and said, "Why, mom? Why?".

"Shhhh, it's okay" she engulfed me in a warm hug. "Lets forget this ever happened and go to bed. Tomorrow we'll go out and by more marshmallows, chocolate and graham crackers, whatever. Then we'll remake it okay?".

I pulled back and wiped away the tears, and with a determined look I nodded. "Who cares aways, I can just make a new one".

She smiled and nodded, "That's my girl".

…

I can't just make a new one.

That night, when we snuggled into the warm covers, I couldn't help but think of my s'more tower. And yes I know it was a stupid thing to cry over, but still! It was a s'more tower that _I_ ,the great and all powerful, Pearl Jackson, managed to lift up and carry with my bare hands.

How am I supposed to tell the world of my great accomplishment and hide the fact the I dropped the tower. I can't just say 'Hey guys guess what? I held a s'more tower! But I dropped it after I got over the fact that I could actually do it". No. They would just look at me as if I was weird and think I was lying. I'll never forget about it and the lie with haunt me forever till I die.

Surprisingly, I fell asleep….

...after I thought about my failure. But the dream wasn't any better than the s'mores tower.

I was on a beach and I saw two animals. A white horse stood on the sand, it's silky white mane, flowing in the wind. How the horse takes care of it's snowy white fur? I will never know. I mean what if it got dirty, like really, really dirty? Something that white will take forever to get it's colour back.

I was to caught up in my thoughts that I forgot about the weird looking eagle. And believe me when I say that the eagle is golden. I wouldn't even be surprised if the eagle was made entirely out of gold!

Out of nowhere they started to fight, which is pretty stupid if you ask me. I mean they should've at least been animals of the same species, that way it would be a fair fight. A bird and a horse? Seriously? How am I even dreaming this?

The eagle glared at the horse and started to dive in for the kill. Oh, no! This is it! The moment of truth, the moment we've all been waiting for. But there was only one thing that was wrong about this scene, and I think you know what I mean.

Where. Is. My. Popcorn.

You can't watch a fight scene without popcorn. It just breaks the Top 10 rules in the 'how to watch a battle scene' book. I opened my mouth to complain about the service but nothing came out. I tried moving but it was as if I was glued to the floor. I was completely frozen.

I watched as the eagles beak was pointed directly at the horse's heart. I observed closely as it dived down in slow motion. Come on, come on. Your almost their, just a few more inches.

I woke up.

"Oh, come on!" I yelled, outside there was a storm, and when I say storm I mean the ones that destroys everything in it's path. I squinted and tried to find the horse and eagle, I know stupid right? But what if there was really an horse thats as white and snow and a eagle that is as gold as…as…gold?

Anyways, there is now way i'm going to miss out on this opportunity. I threw the covers on the floor somewhere and rolled out of bed. And when my face connected with the floor my mom woke up.

She was breathing heavily as if she'd just woken up from a nightmare, "Pearl, we have to get out of here".

She raced of bed and ran around the cabin to get important things that we might need just in case something bad happens.

I quickly jumped of the floor and stupidly threw the door open. I was met with the cold harsh winds of the raging storm, and believe me when I saw they were harsh. I almost fell, almost. I scanned the area, trying to detect any life forms.

Then out of nowhere something crashed into me and we tumbled into the cabin. The door shut closed with a loud, _bang!_

"Ow" the thing that crashed into me and I groaned. We somehow ended up in an 'x' formation with me face first on the ground, and the person on top of me. When I looked up to see who it was, I was met with familiar curly brown hair.

"Grover?!".

"Hey, Pearl…" he chuckled awkwardly and got up. He dusted on his pants and held out a hand to pull me up.

"H-how did you know I was here. No wait don't answer that. Why are you here?" I asked puzzled. I didn't know what to think. I mean, my best friend just randomly turned up at my cabins front door in the middle of the night. What was I supposed to say?

He seemed to be thinking about something before he glared at me, "Why didn't you wait for me?".

I looked at him in confusion before realisation hit me. I had ditched him, and forgot about ditching him. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. "Uh..sorry?" I didn't know what to say. I was too caught up in being able to see my mom that I had forgotten about everything that happened at Nancy.

"Pearl, what aren't you telling me?" my mom asked in a stern tone when she finished packing. She never talks in a stern tone so I knew this was important and that I couldn't lie to her.

"Three old ladies. Fruit stand. Scissors. Yarn. Mrs. Dodds. Bat-like creature. Pen. Sword. Blonde Witch", I quickly said out random words that stood out front he events that happened at Nancy and hopped that she could connect the dots.

I grabbed the bag she had packed, and put in on my back.

She grabbed her car keys, "We have to leave now!".

She didn't have to tell us twice.

We ran out into the storm and jumped in the car, quickly putting seat belts on. My mum started the engine and raced off into the night, where was she going exactly? I have no idea.

 **A/N: Thank you For Reading. Please comment about your opinion on the story is. The End**


End file.
